character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrLuk2000/Sonic franchise: A journey through the Cosmic Interstate
Introduction Archie Sonic is known for being a very fast character more precisely for having walked through the universe in one day and the multiverse in two days ... However this as well as much of the feats of Sonic The Hedgehog is a great distortion of the facts that does not treat the feats in the right way. So I'm starting to blog Sonic The Hedgehog to try to help the franchise in the same way I did with Digimon. And of course nothing better than starting these blogs than talking about the speed of the character so I will calculate the best feat of Sonic, a great trip through the Cosmic Interstate. Context Many will talk about the 11th edition of Sonic The Hedgehog when Sonic crossed the multiverse and eventually arrived in the reverse universe at his. But there is an even better feat than that and it occurs in the 19th edition of the series. Basically Robotnik turned into a machine to be able to defeat the Freedom Fighters of his universe and became Robo-Robotnik. He became so powerful that the Freedom Fighters of his universe are unable to beat him and for this the Sonic Cyborg traveled through the multiverse for help. After telling this story do you know what Sonic did? Sonic decided to travel through the multiverse and searched for several of his alternate versions to help with the Robo-Robotnik threat. 'About Cosmic Interstate' The Cosmic Interstate is a huge highway that allows you to reach any area of the Multiverse. Unfortunately many people do not believe that the station is really too big and in fact there are several portals that connect through the multiverse, let's see what lies on the Cosmic Interstate. It's true that portals are related to Cosmic Interstate, but that's not all. Look at the scan I put above Sonic 24, it shows exactly what happens. There are yes portals, but these portals are not direct passages to other universes, they are entrances to the Cosmic Interstate. As you pass through the portals you are able to reach a large highway that spreads throughout the multiverse, every single planet in every universe is accessible, this is shown by the fact that Anti-Sonic left your planet and headed directly to the planet of Sonic Prime and for that he had to cross several light-years. In other words, the Cosmic Interstate literally allows you to traverse through every point of the multiverse and is not just a direct passage to other planets. This can also be seen in several other scans where planets and stars are shown in the Cosmic Interstate or when the Cosmic Interstate itself is represented as containing the universes as a whole. Calculation 'Distance' Let's use the number of alternate versions that Sonic says exist as a basis for the number of universes that Sonic has gone through. As it is increasingly raising the number of alternative versions then we will use 2 million as a minimum speculation. Universe Diameter = 8.8e+26 meters Total distance = 2e+6 x 8.8e+26 = 1.76e33 meters 'A little Hype' As I will prove in future Blogs Archie Sonic Multiverse is infinite and Sonic Select says there is an infinite number of Sonic in the multiverse and in Super Sonic Special 10 it is said that Sonic has traveled through every universe where there is some Sonic, except the universe of Sonic Underground, then some say that the distance that Sonic has gone was infinite ... I do not deny any of this, but I will not support this version either because I think it's too high ... but that's just my opinion. 'TimeFrame' As it was said in the above story the Cyborg-Sonic fled of its universe at the moment in which Eggman prepares to invade other universes, was in that time in which Sonic traveled by multiverso behind its alternative versions. Soon after they were all reunited Robo-Robotink invaded their universe. Soon this space of time is very short, in fact I could bet that it is less than an hour since everything happened so fast, but not to speculate much I will use the time of one hour not to exaggerate much. 1 Hour = 3600 seconds. 'Speed' V = 1.76e+33 / 3600 = 4.88888889e29 m/s, or 4.8 Octillion m/s, or 163 Quintillion times the speed of light. Category:Blog posts